A Storm
by Krissana
Summary: Gray will flood the clans, Dirt shall fall, and Sand shall become a storm, Rain shall fall.Please Read and Review.
1. Clans

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader:**Whiterstar-white tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy:**Snowstorm- grayish white tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice**, Graypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Fernpool-pale gray fur with green eyes.

**Warriors:**Shrewsteel-dark brown tom with light amber eyes

**Apprentice**, Dirtpaw

Raventail-sleek black and gray cat.

**Apprentice**, Flamepaw

Owlwing-small white tom with gray spots on his side.

Moontail-black she-cat with a light gray tail.

**Apprentice,**Birchpaw

Firepelt-pretty rusty colored she-cat.

**Apprentice**, Rainpaw

Silverclaw-gray she-cat with long silver claws.

Hawkfur- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Blackheart-smoky black tom with gray eyes.

Smallflower- pretty golden she-cat with black tail and paws.

**Apprentice**, Sandpaw

**Apprentices:**Flamepaw: orange tome with scarlet eyes.

Birchpaw-small brown tom.

Rainpaw-little tom with a white coat and dark gray tail.

Graypaw-tom with gray fur and bright green eyes, found in the forest.

Sandpaw-she-cat with sand colored fur and bright blue eyes.

Dirtpaw- tom with dirt colored fur and dull green eyes.

**Queens:**Sheatfur- brown and black she-cat expecting kits.

Lilyheart- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Torntail- dark gray she-cat with a white torn tail expecting kits

Featherwing- pretty she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Elders:**Dalefur- old dark gray

Moldpelt- dark gray and brown she-cat

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader:**Stormstar- bluish gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Deputy:**Marshtail- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothtail- dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice,**Healheart

**Warriors:**Longtail- small black tom with a longer tail then usual

Stripeclaw- white she-cat with black stripes

Whitelight- beautiful she-cat with white coat and unusual white eyes

Heavyfur- chubby tom with black coat

**Apprentice,**Stonepaw

**Queens:**Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Daisyflower- she-cat with long creamy brown fur

**Elders:**Ashfoot- gray she-cat now blind

Smallrose- a small orange she-cat

_**Windclan:**_

**Leader:**Semstar- gray she-cat with a black tail

**Deputy:**Redheart- dark orange tom with a black underbelly

**Medicine Cat: **Moonpool- small she-cat with a gray coat

**Warriors:**Yellowclaw- black tom with sickly yellow claws

Darkfur- huge tom with dark fur

Webshell- dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice,**Weaslepaw

**Queens:**Whitetail-small white she-cat expecting a litter of kits.

Springflower- pretty she-cat with a yellow golden coat

**Elders:**Rushtail- light brown tom with brown eyes

Whitehorn- white tom with long white claws

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader:**Ironstar- dark gray tom with a black tail.

**Deputy:**Lightfeet- small tom with ginger coat and white paws

**Medicine Cat: **Rainwhisker- dark beautiful she-cat

**Warriors:**Lionclaw- long haired white tom with a orange strip around neck

**Apprentice,**Bluepaw

Dusktail- dark she-cat with a light colored tail

Dawntail- light she-cat with a dark colored tail

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Apprentice,**Talonpaw

**Queens:**Tallpoppy- light brown tabby she-cat expecting a litter of kits

Elders: Runningfeet- small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Roundbelly- chubby tom with white and black fur


	2. Apprenticed

**Hello people of fan fiction. This is my first time writing so I hope you like it. Oh ya I don't know if we need this but I am NOT Erin Hunter so don't think I am. Hunter is thousand of light years away from me. Also some names are from the book. Its hard to make up names. Hope you like the story.**

Rainkit watched as Dirtkit and Sandkit played. They swirled around in the snow. Rainkit's ears dropped.

He was picked on because he was so tiny and the only kit his mother had. Kits usually came in two or more. His mother and father worked hard to keep control and keep fresh-kill in the cold weather of leaf-bare.

"Hey, Rainy," said Sandkit as she and Dirtkit came over, snow in their fur.

"What do you want?" Rainkit hissed at them. His neck fur was raising.

"Our father, Hawkfur, said we have to clear the camp from snow," Duskit said with a sneer, "so clear the camp, will you?"

"Do I have choice," Rainkit said as he got up and shook the snow from his fur.

"Nope," the both turned and padded away. Rainkit could hear them purring.

Rainkit started to clear the snow away with his tail. A easy task for any normal sized kit but Rainkit was a different story. He got tired really fast and took rests a lot.

Finally when he was finished he was done, three cats came in. Smallflower and Blackheart came in carrying prey while Snowstorm came in with a little kit.

Rainkit, curious, walked over to his father, Snowstorm. Snowstorm dropped the kit beside him. The kit was gray and a little bigger then Rainkit.

"Father, why do you have a kit?" Rainkit said as he examined the kit.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Snowstorm purred, his tail going over his son's ears.

Snowstorm went past Rainkit and into the clan leader's den. Rainkit turned to the kit.

"Hi, what is your name?" Rainkit asked the kit who was still looking at his paws.

"Don't have one" the kit mumbled so softly Rainkit could barely hear him.

Suddenly, Whitestar jumped down beside him. Following him was Snowstorm. Whitestar examined the little kit.

"Kit do you have a name," asked Whitestar. The kit shook his head, "Where is your family?"

"I don't know," the kit said, " my mother just left me in the cold." Rainkit felt like the kit was holding something back from them.

"Well, if you want you can stay here?" Whitestar said as he licked the kit on the head.

"Okay," said the little gray kit.

"I shall name you Graykit," said Whitestar, he turned to Rainkit who had is mouth open. Snowstorm's tail went and shut it for him, "Its your job to teach him our ways."

Whitestar and Snowstorm turned and walked away. Graykit just keep looking at his paws.

"Uhh want to get something to eat?" Rainkit asked the kit.

"Sure," said Graykit who finally looked up. He had bright green eyes.

They walked over to the fresh kill-pile. Rainkit grabbed a plump mouse. They walked over to the wall of stone in the camp.

They settled them selves on a pile of soft moss.

Rainkit explained all that happens in the clan. He explained the nursery, apprentice, warriors, and leaders. He explained all the other clans were Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Starclan. Graykit listened without a sound. By the time he was finished it was night.

Rainkit's eyes drooped and laid his head down on his soft paws. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Graykit's warm fur beside him.

Rainkit awoke with inches of snow on his head. He shook it off while getting up. Graykit slept soundly beside him. Rainkit woke him with a hard hit with his tail.

"What?" Graykit said, already acting like myself, he turned over. His face going into a pile of snow.

"Time to get up" Rainkit said as he took a mighty yawn. Suddenly, Owlwing jumped out in front of them. Graykit shot up shooting snow everywhere.

"Hey you two are getting apprentice today," Owlwing said, he turned to Graykit, " so you're the new cat, well I'm Owlwing."

Owlwing turned and left. Graykit looked over at Rainkit who was jumping in surprise.

"We get apprentice, already," Graykit said, " I thought we don't get apprenticed until six months after our sixth month birthday."

"No we get apprenticed at the age of six months," Rainkit explained while licking his chest fur. He swiftly groomed himself as Graykit did the same.

"All cats able to hunt for themselves come to the great ledge for a clan meeting," Whitestar yowled through the camp. Rainkit, Graykit, Sandkit, and Dirtkit all waked up to the ledge. When all the cats where there, Whitestar started talking again.

"These kits are six moons old meaning they can be apprenticed," Whitestar continued on, "I call upon my warrior ancestry to give these kits there apprentice names. Dirtkit will become Dirtpaw, Sandkit will become Sandpaw, Rainkit will become Rainpaw, and Graykit, our newest member of Thunderclan will become Graypaw.

"Dirtpaw's mentor will be Shrewsteel. You cunning and braveness, Shrewsteel, show it your apprentice. Now that Blackheart is a warrior, Smallflower you can mentor Sandpaw teach her well. Graypaw, you will need a brave warrior to teach you and I will pick one of my bravest warriors I have ever know. Graypaw your mentor will be Snowstorm. Now finally Rainpaw. A hard choice but I have chosen our newest warrior to teach you. Firepelt, it is time for your first apprentice. Teach Rainpaw well,"

Rainpaw stepped forward to rub noses with a surprise Firepelt. She was a pretty flame colored she-cat with green eyes.

Snowstorm and Graypaw both padded over to them. Graypaw couldn't look happier. Rainpaw's claws curled as he thought of how Graypaw's life has been until this point. No kit deserved to be abandon by his own mother. He knew some day Graypaw would tell him what happened before he was found by Snowstorm.

**I hope you guys like it. I kind of made the ending up on the spot.**


	3. The Fight

**Hi people this is my third chapter. Hope you like it.**

"You may go do what ever you want now but stay inside the camp," Firepelt said with a purr, "Rainpaw training will start early tomorrow morning." Her eyes gleamed with pride as she looked at her apprentice.

"Same shall go with you, Graypaw," Snowstorm said who flicked his tail over his apprentice's ear.

The two mentors left without another word. Rainpaw and Graypaw left to the fresh kill-pile and grabbed a mouse. Both padded over to the wall of the camp.

"So what do you think we have to tomorrow," Graypaw asked Rainpaw. The apprentice was about to answer but Dirtpaw and Sandpaw came up to them.

"Look its puny and a loner," purred Dirtpaw. Rainpaw jumped up and hissed at the brown colored tom. The tom looked surprised at his reaction.

"I never cared when you called me names but not Graypaw," Rainpaw hissed at them, "and if you make fun of him you have me to deal with."

"You can't even kill a dead leaf," Dirtpaw turned to Graypaw, "what can't fight your own battles."

Rainpaw jumped at Dirtpaw. Dirtpaw dodged and ran at Rainpaw. Rainpaw hit him in the head with a unsheathed claw. Dirtpaw flinched back as a trickle of blood came out of the side of his head. Dirtpaw stared at Rainpaw then jumped at him.

Rainpaw tried to get away but Dirtpaw's claws went through his lower back. Rainpaw flung his hind quarters up in pain. Dirtpaw was sent into the air, he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Rainpaw saw Graypaw and Sandpaw staring at the battle with their eyes wide. Suddenly, Rainpaw felt pain in his back. Dirtpaw had taken the chance to jump on him.

Rainpaw rolled over squishing Dirtpaw, who yowled out in pain. Dirtpaw let go and Rainpaw got off him. Dirtpaw struggled to get back onto his paws.

"Had enough, Dirty," Rainpaw said while panting. His whole back hurt.

"You wish!" Dirtpaw flung at him with claws unsheathed. They wrestled in the dirt. Both trying to get to the other. Then Rainpaw had an idea.

He totally stopped battling. Dirtpaw, surprised, raised a paw.

Then Rainpaw shot his paws up. Dirtpaw who stood over him was shot into the air. But he clipped Rainpaw's paws with his claws making them bleed. Dirtpaw lay in the dirt to much in pain to get up.

"What is going on here?!" yowled a voice behind them. All four of the apprentice's head went to look. Rainpaw's heart dropped at the sight of them. It was Hawkfur, Snowstorm, and Whitestar.

Snowstorm padded over to Rainpaw. He beckoned Graypaw over to them with his tail. His eyes which were usually love and caring but now where angry.

"What happened," he growled in a tone Rainpaw never heard before. Rainpaw turned to Graypaw to explain.

When he was done, he still looked angry even angrier. He closed his eyes and when it opened his eyes where clear of all emotions.

"Rainpaw your punishment will be to your mentor to decide," he turned to Graypaw, "I see you haven't done anything wrong expect to let this go on so your off but if this ever happens again there will be severer punishment."

He turned and with a flick of his tail he beckoned Graypaw to follow him. Rainpaw felt horrible for what he had done. His paws and back hurt even worse. He licked them but they still felt worse.

Firepelt walked up to him. He knew she had already heard what happened from Snowstorm. She looked down at him anger flaring in her eyes.

"You shall not go to the next three gatherings," her voice was raised slightly. Rainpaw jumped up to protest but he fell back to the ground his paws aching, "you shall go to Fernpool and see if she has anything for those paws." Firepelt left without another word.

Rainpaw struggled to get to his paws and walked to the medicine cat's den. She was assorting her herbs and berries. She looked at him and nodded. Firepelt must of told her.

"Your wounds aren't that bad but Dirtpaw's wounds where worst," she said while putting herbs on his wounds, "must have put up a good fight. There you should be o k just don't go fighting anymore."

Rainpaw nodded and walked towards the apprentice den. His paws didn't hurt as bad. He looked for Graypaw but the gray tom was nowhere in sight. He must be out with Snowstorm. He just laid down in apprentice. He fell asleep wishing Graypaw's warm fur was beside him.

**Hope you liked it. I know I say that a lot.**


	4. Hunting

-1**Hello! This is my fourth chapter of the book "A Storm". Hope you like it.**

"Lets go, Rainpaw," Firepelt's voice came from outside the apprentice's den. Rainpaw lifted his head and shook it. He was tired from the battle with Dirtpaw yesterday. Firepelt's yowl came again and he ran outside.

A fresh layer of snow lay over the camp. The snow was low for Firepelt but not for small little Rainpaw. He had to jump his way over to Firepelt. She still had the same anger in her eyes as yesterday.

"Are you ready to go," she said coldly. Rainpaw's ears dropped. She was still mad at him.

"Yes, Firepelt," he mewed, "where are we going."

"The Thunderclan territory boundaries," she turned without another word. Rainpaw followed without a sound and his tail trailing beside him.

Rainpaw's misery vanished right when he saw the forest. It was huge and beautiful. Firepelt started walking again. Rainpaw bounded after her. They kept going until they reached a river. A weird scent entered his open mouth.

"The scent you are smelling is Windclan," Firepelt said without any emotion in her voice, "This river goes up to the Moonpool, where all medicine cats meet at the half-moon."

She turned and with a flick of her tail, they were off. They didn't make a sound expect there paws crushing the dead leaves underneath them. The tree's parted and in front of them was a huge frozen lake with a island in it. A fallen tree led to the island.

"This is the lake in the middle is the island where all the clans meet for a peaceful gathering," her eyes stared at the island, "Across the lake is the Riverclan territory. Can you smell them from here?"

Rainpaw opened his mouth a scent came into his mouth. It didn't smell as bad as Windclan. It even kind of smelled good. Then Firepelt turned and they kept going. A horrible smell came into Rainpaw's mouth as they went on. They stopped shortly after that.

"Remember this smell and land," Firepelt said, "this smell and land before you is Shadowclan."

"Riverclan smells better then Windclan and Shadowclan," Rainpaw said. Firepelt purred for the first time today. She then walked up to a clearing.

"Okay,'' Firepelt said, "I well show you some hunting techniques.''

She went into a crouch and silently padded up to a leaf. She jumped and with a quick swipe, the leaf was sliced into pieces. Rainpaw wanted to do that too. Firepelt nodded and led him into the forest. She opened her mouth and flicked her tail to a tree.

Rainpaw opened his mouth and the smell of mouse entered. His stomach rumbled, realizing he was hungry. He dropped down into a crouch and slowly walked up to the tree.

He could see the mouse trying to get something out of the tree roots. Rainpaw jumped and hit the mouse with a paw. The mouse flew hitting another tree and falling to the ground, motionless. He went and picked it up and showed Firepelt.

"Great job, Rainpaw," Firepelt said with out any anger in her eyes, "lets go and hunt and meet at the camp. You remember how to get back there right?"

Rainpaw nodded and buried his prey. Firepelt was already gone by the time he was done. He walked off, his mouth open in search of a scent of mouse. Rainpaw crouched and followed the scent of mouse.

By the end of the day he caught five mice. He walked back to camp his mouth full. He dropped his kill on the fresh kill-pile. He grabbed the plumpest of the mice and walked over to Graypaw, who was washing himself.

"Want to share," Rainpaw said while dropping the mouse by Graypaw.

"Sure, I didn't eat anything all day," Graypaw said, "I just got done with hunting for the elders."

"Firepelt and I split up," Rainpaw explained while eating the mouse, "Is she back yet?"

"No," Graypaw said without any excitement in his voice as he ate his half. Suddenly, Firepelt came in. Her fur torn and full of blood.

"Rogues!" she yowled and then she collapsed, motionless.

**I had to make a quick ending before I went to work. I hope you liked the story so far. Please review!**


	5. Rogues!

-1**This is the fifth chapter of the book, "A Storm." This chapter was made quickly. So I hope you like it. **

Rainpaw watched as a group of cats left the camp to deal with the rogues. Firepelt lay dead beside him. She had used all her energy to worn the clan.

Whitestar came padding up. He looked down at his warrior. He lay down beside the dead she-cat. He started to clean her coat. Rainpaw did the same until Firepelt's fur shined. Whitestar looked at the tiny apprentice. His eyes where clouded with misery and pain.

"Rainpaw, your new mentor will be Owlwing," Whitestar said but Rainpaw barely heard him. He just nodded his head. Whitestar left and Graypaw took his place. He licked Firepelt's ear and looked at Rainpaw.

"So who is your new mentor?" Graypaw asked. Rainpaw turned angrily towards him.

"Doesn't anyone care about Firepelt," Rainpaw hissed, Graypaw flinched back. Rainpaw made his fur go down.

"We do care its just we got to move on," Graypaw said, "I was just trying to help." He just got up and left, his tail up.

Rainpaw's ears dropped and felt even more miserable. He lost his mentor and friend. Suddenly, a yowl came from the entrance of the camp. Rogues came pouring in with clan cats following.

Rainpaw jumped at the nearest one. His grief from Firepelt drove him for clawing his opponent. The rogue couldn't reach the small apprentice on his back. Rainpaw dug his claws in and only let go when the rogue ran yowling away with his tail between his legs.

Rainpaw watched as Dirtpaw and Sandpaw fought side by side. The rogue ran fleeing. Rainpaw noticed that the rogue cats where fleeing. Suddenly, he was bowled over.

A huge cat wrestled with him. Rainpaw struggled to get away but the cat held him down. The rogue cat leaned down to Rainpaw.

"You look like a tasty treat, but first I'll tell you who I am," the rogue cat said, "Its just a thing I do before I kill something. I am Razor, Leader of these groups of rogues."

Razor lowered his head to bite his neck. Rainpaw closed his eyes for the end. Then suddenly the weight of Razor was off him. He looked up and saw Sandpaw fighting at Razor. Rainpaw then jumped at Razor.

The leader couldn't attack for when he reached toward one cat but then the other one bounced in front of them. Rainpaw bit hard in his tail . The leader yowled then turned towards Rainpaw. He bit hard in Rainpaw's front leg.

Rainpaw yowled and a gray cat jumped at Razor and bit him hard in the hard. Sending the rogue leader running away. He hissed back at them and kept running until he was out of sight. Rainpaw fell to the ground, his leg burning with pain and bleeding.

Rainpaw tried to clean it up but it kept bleeding. The gray cat that saved him was his father, Snowstorm. That was the last thing he saw before he fell into darkness.

When he awoke, he saw Fernpool putting cobwebs on his front leg. It still hurt but the bleeding had stopped. The tangy taste of blood was still in his mouth.

"Good you are awake," Fernpool said while putting more cobwebs on.

"How long was I out," Rainpaw said while stretching, careful not to hurt his leg.

"It is the day after the rogues came in," Fernpool said, "I am deeply sorry about what happened to Firepelt."

Rainpaw fell back into misery. He had forgotten that Firepelt was now gone. He looked up at Fernpool, who was pushing some seeds toward him.

"Did anyone else die," Rainpaw asked, fearing that his friends where hurt.

"No one else died but some are seriously injured," Fernpool explained, "now eat these poppy seeds."

Rainpaw ate them silently. He was glad that no one else had died. He looked over and saw a bundle of gray fur. It was Graypaw.

**I finished this one really quickly but I hoped you liked it. Please Review. If you don't review. HEHEHEHE!**


	6. The Dream

** You guys know the deal this is the next chapter in the story. Please when your done with this chapter, REVIEW!!!!!**

Rainpaw limped over to his injured friend. A huge gash lay across his hind leg. It was still bleeding. Fernpool came over and put some cobwebs onto it.

"Don't even ask, Rainpaw," Fernpool said while looking up from examining Graypaw, "he will be fine, he just has to rest for about a moon to heal it."

Rainpaw nodded and left Fernpool and Graypaw. When he was outside, he looked around. The camp looked the same just that the body of Firepelt was gone. The elders probably buried her already.

He wished he had a chance to say goodbye one last time. He looked up at the sky. _Firepelt, if you can hear me. I hope you are safe in Starclan._

Rainpaw limped towards the fresh kill-pile. He grabbed a small mouse and sat down to eat it. He wasn't very hungry but he had to eat something.

Sandpaw came padding towards him. She stopped right in front of him. He didn't take any notice.

"Hi," she said, which surprisingly didn't sound like she was going to insult him.

"Leave me alone," he hissed at her, "I'm not in the mood to hear your insults."

"Fine," she said her tail going up, "I was trying to be nice. Remember who saved you from that big rogue cat."

Rainpaw watched her pad away. He fell into misery again. Sandpaw did save him and he she was just trying to be nice.

Rainpaw got up and went into the medicine cats den when he was finished with his mouse. He dropped onto some moss. He quickly fell asleep with his tail around him.

Rainpaw was running in a forest he didn't recognize. A familiar scent entered his open mouth. It was his old mentor, Firepelt.

He ran at full speed. Dodging trees and jumping from rock to rock. He finally stopped in a clearing. It was empty except for one rusty colored cat.

"FIREPELT!" Rainpaw yowled and ran up to the cat but she stopped him with a yowl.

"Gray will flood the clans, Dirt shall fall, Sand shall become a storm, and Rain shall fall with blood," Firepelt's voice filled the clearing.

"What?" Rainpaw said, confused, "What does it mean."

"Remember what I told you," Firepelt said, "I know you can do it. Listen to what Owlwing tells you."

She turn and ran away. Rainpaw followed but she was gone. Not even her scent was there. He fell into darkness.

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I couldn't think of anything more. I'll try to get a longer chapter next time. Please Review.**


	7. Understanding

-1**Hello, Peps. I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile but with work, school, and homework. So this is my next chapter.**

Rainpaw awoke in Leafpool's den. His front leg was throbbing with pain. He licked it put it didn't do any help. He noticed that Graypaw was looking at him.

"Be quiet, you stupid furball," Graypaw hissed, even though his eyes showed amusement.

"S-sorry," Rainpaw said as he got up and licked the moss from his fur.

_Gray will flood the clans, Dirt shall fall, Sand will become a storm, and Rain shall fall with blood._ Rainpaw had no idea what it meant but he knew it wasn't good. The prophecy ran through his head.

"Want to get something to eat?" Graypaw said while struggling to get to his paws. Rainpaw nodded, he felt a little sick but was hungry. They set off towards the fresh kill-pile.

Rainpaw looked over at Graypaw. He was struggling to stay up on his paws. _His wound must be hurting him, _Rainpaw thought. Rainpaw went up and let Graypaw lean against him for support. Graypaw gave him a grateful look.

Rainpaw took a rabbit and padded towards their favorite spot by the wall. Graypaw grunted while he sat down. They ate in silence as they watched Sandpaw come over with a mouse.

"Hi, can I join you guys," she asked through the mouse. Rainpaw was about to say no, but Graypaw nodded. Sandpaw settled down beside Graypaw.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Firepelt," Sandpaw said while picking at the mouse.

"Yeah…," Rainpaw mewed. He looked at Graypaw, then Sandpaw. He looked up and saw Dirtpaw leaving on a hunting patrol.

_Gray will flood the clans. That meant Graypaw. Dirt will fall. That must be Dirtpaw. Sand will become a storm, and that must be Sandpaw. But what was Rain shall fall with blood. _

A cold dread fell over him. He knew who the prophecy was talking about there. Rain meant it was himself, Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, Rainpaw, RAINPAW!" Graypaw yowled. Rainpaw jumped as Graypaw yelled his name. Graypaw and Sandpaw were both looking at him with worried expressions on there face, "Is something the matter."

"Nothing, just spaced out," Rainpaw said while licking his chest fur. Not wanting them to worry he asked, "So what where you guys talking about."

"Well I was wondering if you licked to go hunting," Sandpaw said while looking at him with the same worried expression on her face, "If your leg is better that is."

Rainpaw looked as his leg. It was starting to heal and it didn't hurt as bad anymore. He nodded and got up. He stretched his short legs.

"Well see ya guys," Graypaw said while getting up. He looked back at Sandpaw with a wierd look on his face.

Rainpaw couldn't help himself , he purred. His friend liked Sandpaw. The prophecy came back to him. He shook his head. Rainpaw, get this prophecy out of your head. He then walked out of camp.


	8. Trouble

-1**Okay this chapter is going to be a little longer. I hope you like it. Oh, just to tell you Absolute Fan girl, blood is not a cat. Also please Review and put your favorite cat name on their from the book "A storm. My favorite name in this story is, Owlwing.**

Rainpaw and Sandpaw padded towards the lake. Twolegs and their kits where swimming in the lake. Sandpaw hissed at them, her fur bristling.

"Twolegs…" Sandpaw hissed at them even though her eyes showed sorrow.Rainpaw felt sorry for her. Her mother, Shinypelt, was killed by a twoleg. Also the old medicine cat, Starshine, was killed trying to save Shinypelt.

"Come," Rainpaw said, turning away from the lake, "lets go hunt."

Sandpaw turned and followed him. A scent entered Rainpaw's open mouth. Mouse! He found it scuffling around in a large pile of ferns.

Rainpaw, slowly, crept on it. He pounced and quickly bit the mouse on the throat.

"Well done," a voice said. A cat jumped down from a nearby tree. It was Owlwing, "but can I ask why two young apprentices left camp without telling there mentors. Also with rogues still out there."

Owlwing's stern gaze shifted from Rainpaw to Sandpaw. Who looked like she was going to hit herself. Rainpaw too felt stupid he forgot to ask his mentor if he could go hunting.

"Your mentor, Smallflower, is looking for you," Owlwing said while flicking his tail towards the camp, "she is waiting at camp."

Sandpaw nodded and with a swift glance at Rainpaw, left. Rainpaw felt like an idiot. He looked up at Owlwing. _Would he punish him._

"Pick up your kill," Owlwing said, "lets go back to camp."

Owlwing ran towards camp, with Rainpaw following. A yowl of anger was heard as they entered the camp. They hurried towards where it came from.

Sandpaw looked like a little scrap of fur as Smallflower yowled at her. Graypaw stood beside Sandpaw. His tail protectively around her.

"So what if she didn't ask you first," Graypaw hissed at her right back. Smallflower looked at him in shock.

"Its against the warrior code," Smallflower said, her tail waving threateningly, "apprentices are supposed to ask their mentor first to leave camp."

"Like you never went against the warrior code," Graypaw said while licking Sandpaw's ear. Smallflower shrank back in defeat.

"Fine, Sandpaw," she said, "we'll do training tomorrow." She padded away with her tail in the air.

"Thanks, Graypaw," Sandpaw said while putting her nose into his fur. Rainpaw purred as he started to walk towards them but Owlwing stopped him.

"Your going on a hunting patrol with Snowstorm and Whitestar," Owlwing said as he picked up Rainpaw's mouse and headed towards the nursery. Owlwing's mate, Lilyheart, was going to have kits soon.

Rainpaw followed Snowstorm and Whitestar out. They split up at the Ancient Oak. Rainpaw opened his mouth and the smell of rabbit entered his mouth. He slowly crept on it. He then ran it at full speed towards the rabbit.

Rainpaw notice that its leg was hurt. If he doesn't kill it now it would just die later. He just jumped and grabbed its tail and bit its neck.

Rainpaw buried it and kept going. Suddenly someone crashed into him. It was Whitestar.

"Rainpaw, that was a test. You failed to find me," he said while getting up. He looked at Rainpaw, closely, "are you okay, you don't look well?"

_Gray shall flood the clans, Dirt shall fall, Sand will become a storm, and Rain shall fall with blood._ The prophecy ran through his head. I better tell him about it.

"Whitestar, I had a dream from Starclan," Rainpaw said rather quickly. Whitestar looked curious as he settled down by a tree root.

Rainpaw took that as a sign to continue. When he finished, Whitestar looked at him with interest.

"Rain shall fall with blood," Whitestar repeated the last line of the prophecy, "I'll tell you later what I think of this. Lets go back to camp."

Whitestar walked towards camp without a word. Rainpaw just went back and got his rabbit. He quickly went back to camp.

When he got there, Whitestar was on the great ledge. He yelled the same command for all the Thunderclan cat's to come to the great ledge.

"Today, I would like to make two apprentices into warriors. Birchpaw and Flamepaw please come here," Whitestar said while Birchpaw and Flamepaw came up.

"I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices." Whitestar chanted the ceremony.

"Birchpaw and Flamepaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them both to you as warrior in their turn." Whitestar looked down at the two apprentices.

"Birchpaw and Flamepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life," Whitestar asked the two apprentices.

"I do," Flamepaw said, excitedly. His paws thudding the ground in excitement.

"I do," Birchpaw said while hiding his excitement except for his eyes, which showed excitement.

"Then by powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Birchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Birchstripe. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flamepelt. Starclan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you both as a full warriors of Thunderclan.

Stepping forward, Whitestar rested his muzzle on top of Birchstripe's head. In return he gave Whitestar's shoulder a respectful lick. Birchstripe then walked away and sat by Smallflower.

Then Whitestar rested his muzzle on top of Flamepelt's head. He gave him a respectful lick. Flamepaw then walked away.

"Birchstripe! Flamepelt! Birchstripe! Flamepelt!," shouted the whole clan. Rainpaw joined in.

"You two will guard the camp in a silent vigil," Whitestar said while he padded towards the den. _Was he going to think about the prophecy_. Rainpaw thought as he went to congratulate the two new warriors.

**There was that a little bit longer. Please, please, and please review.**


	9. The Assessment

**Hey, remember what I told you people on the last chapter. Please tell me your favorite cats name. Also if you see a spelling mistake please tell me about it in the review. Also leave a comment. J**

Four moons have passed since Rainpaw told Whitestar the prophecy. The leader avoided him for the past four moons. _He must not be done thinking about it, Rainpaw thought._

Graypaw was fully healed and could go back to his apprenticeship. He and Sandpaw were getting closer and closer. One day, Rainpaw asked Graypaw if he loved her.

He answered truthfully, he did love her. But he didn't want to tell her. He thought it was too soon.

Lilyheart had her kits about three moons ago. She had five kits. Two orange she-cats, Firekit and Redkit, one white tom, Thornkit, and two gray she-cats, Twikit and Ashkit.

Owlwing spent most of he time with his kits. Rainpaw pooped in and out. He padded in and all five of the kits jumped on him. They bit and scratched at him. But there tiny mouths and claws couldn't hurt him.

Rainpaw playfully threw Firekit off. She tried to jump back into the battle but Owlwing stopped her by pushing her back towards him with his tail. This was a rule of the game, if you were threw off, your out.

Rainpaw flung his tail and Redkit and Ashkit flew off him. He pinned the last two kits and swung his paws. Twikit flew off but Thornkit stayed on.

"Don't make me," Rainpaw said, threateningly. Thornkit's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh," the little tom said. Rainpaw started to lick his head.

"Yuck" the kit squirmed out of Rainpaw's reach and walked back to his father.

"You all will good warriors someday," Owlwing said as he licked all of his kit's heads. He looked up at Rainpaw, "you too Rainpaw."

Rainpaw nodded and said goodbye and left. Sandpaw and Graypaw where sharing tongues. Dirtpaw sat beside them eating a rabbit.

Dirtpaw looked up at Rainpaw. He flicked his tail toward the spot beside him. Rainpaw laid down beside him.

"You can have the rest," Dirtpaw said, pushing the rest of the rabbit towards Rainpaw.

"Thanks," Rainpaw, hungrily, started to eat the rabbit. Owlwing and Shrewsteel came over.

"You two," Owlwing said to Rainpaw and Dirtpaw, "are going to have your first assessment."

Dirtpaw and Rainpaw jumped up. Both looking at each other with excitement. All their hatred for each other vanished on the spot.

"You will go and hunt," Shrewsteel said, "come back at sunset when your done."

Dirtpaw and Rainpaw set off. They split up when they left camp. Rainpaw was worried he wasn't going to catch anything.

Then he found the scent of mouse. Two plump mice were scuffling around. He crept on them slowly.

He jumped and pinned them both down. He quickly killed them and buried them. He then followed another scent.

At sunset he had caught five mice, and two rabbits. He was wondering how he was going to take it all back when Owlwing came.

"Nice catch," Owlwing purred as he picked up some of the prey. They then went back to camp.

Dirtpaw was waiting for Rainpaw at the entrance of the camp. He looked excited. He was kneading the ground with his paws.

"What are you so excited about," Rainpaw said as he dropped his catch on the fresh kill-pile.

Whitestar said that if we go to the Moonpool tonight. We might be able to be warriors soon," Dirtpaw said rather quickly.

"Really," Rainpaw said while he jumped in excitement, "when are we going?"

"Tonight, then in two days we will be able to go to the Gathering," Dirtpaw said. Rainpaw knew that Dirtpaw hadn't been able to go to the other three gatherings either.

"Lets go tell Whitestar," Rainpaw said, he and Dirtpaw started towards the leader's den.

**There that is kind of long. I hope you like it. Remember to tell me your favorite cat name, spelling errors, and a comment about the story.**


	10. The Moonpool

**Can someone actually put their favorite name up, spelling errors, and a comment. Please do that or... (two hours later). Just do it, here's the next chapter. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT!  
**

Rainpaw and Dirtpaw got to the leader's den right when Whitestar came out. Sunlight shined on his white, glossy, fur.

"Are you ready to go" Whitestar asked his blue eyes going over them.

"Of course, Whitestar," Rainpaw said while dipping his head, respectfully.

"Then lets go," He turned and without another word set off towards the entrance of the camp. No warriors came up to them or even took notice.

"Whitestar, why aren't we taking any warriors with us?" Rainpaw asked while looking over at Dirtpaw. He too had noticed that.

"I don't need them," Whitestar purred, "I have all the protection I need."

Rainpaw saw that he was joking. They walked until the Windclan's scent entered their mouth. They then turn, and started toward the Moonpool.

They stopped at the entrance of a hill that went down. A pool could be seen when looking down the hill. Whitestar flicked his tail to show the two apprentices to stay there.

Rainpaw watched as Whitestar went towards the pool of water that reflected the stars above. Rainpaw and Dirtpaw both settled by the entrance. _Was he going here because of the prophecy? I hope it is nothing bad, but when is it when a prophecy isn't bad?_

By the time Whitestar came out, Silverpelt was shining in the middle of the sky. Whitestar didn't saying anything. He just flicked his tail to show to the apprentices to follow him. He ran at full speed towards camp, with the apprentices struggling to keep up with him.

"Whitestar," Dirtpaw mewed while panting,"what is the rush? Did you see something bad.

"Starcaln sent me a - Rogues!" Whitestar hissed as he turned towards camp. The scent of rogues entered Rainpaw's open mouth.

**I know, I know, it is really short but I had no time. I gave you guys a warning. I hope you liked it though.**


	11. Death

-1**Hi.**

"Whitestar, do you think they are at camp?" Rainpaw asked worried.

"Yes and by the smell of them there are a lot," Whitestar said while looking over at him, "Rainpaw, I must tell you this is my last life."

Rainpaw didn't answer him. He was too shocked to hear this. Whitestar looked like he still had nine lives yet.

They entered camp with cats fighting and screeching. Rainpaw jumped on the nearest one. He dug his claws into the dark brown tom and bit his ear. The cat turned and fled a small growl.

Rainpaw surveyed the battle. Snowstorm and Blackheart struggled against a well known cat to Rainpaw. It was Razor the rogues leader. _What do they want with us, _Rainpaw thought. He was about to help but Birchstripe gave a yowl of help. He was fighting a black she-cat. She was about three sizes bigger than him.

Rainpaw raked his claws against the black she-cat who was fighting Birchstripe. A cat bowled him over and raked his claws against him. They clawed and bit at each other.

Birchstripe jumped and hit the cat. Rainpaw turned and saw three cats on Graypaw. With a yowl Rainpaw jumped and bit hard on the cat's neck.

The cat ran away with another cat. Graypaw clawed the last cat's ear who turned and fled. None of the rogue cats remained. Rainpaw turned to his friend.

"Where is Sandpaw?" Rainpaw asked his friend who had a long scratch on his leg. Graypaw suddenly looked worried and looked for Sandpaw.

Sandpaw lay on the ground. Fernpool was putting cobwebs on her wound. Graypaw hurried towards them as fast as he could. Rainpaw knew she was alive by her chest rising and falling.

Rainpaw scanned the area for anymore wounded cats. Only one cat lay still on the ground. It was a gray tom, it was Snowstorm.

Rainpaw hurried over to his wounded father. A deep gash lay across his back and neck. Blood poured out furiously and didn't stop.

"Snowstorm," Rainpaw said, while prodding him with a paw. Snowstorm opened his eyes. His green eyes getting duller and duller.

"Rainpaw?" he mewed in a whisper.

"Don't worry I'll get Fernpool-," Rainpaw started to say but Snowstorm went and shut his mouth with his tail like he did when Rainpaw was a little kit. _I am still little, _he thought.

"No, I'm on my to Starclan," Snowstorm continued, "tell Whitestar that Graypaw is ready to become a warrior. Rainpaw, I had my doubts that you will become a great warrior because of your size. I know I'm horrible of thinking that but I just did. But I say this, I was wrong. Your even greater then the best warrior I have ever seen. I'm very, very proud of you. Remember I will always love you…"

Snowstorm gave him a last proud glance before giving a shudder and dying. Rainpaw's throat tightened. Even his father had doubts about him. I better go tell Whitestar what Snowstorm said. _I will never hear his voice again. _Rainstorm shook his head and went towards the leader's den.

He padded towards Whitestar's den. Rainpaw looked inside and saw that Fernpool was looking over Whitestar's wounds. _Please not another Thunderclan cat will die._

"Rainpaw, come forward," Whitestar wheezed out, "I can scent that you are there."

Rainpaw padded forward on unsteady paws. He saw that a gash was bleeding, furiously. Rainpaw looked at Fernpool.

"No, he's not going to live," Fernpool said quietly, "there is nothing I can do. Only if Starshine was here. She would know how to save him…," She turned and left without a word.

"Rainpaw," Whitestar wheezed, "tell Fernpool it is not her fault. Also tell Snowstorm he is going to be Snowstar." He started to cough.

"Snowstorm is dead," Rainpaw said while his voice cracked from grief.

"I will meet him in Starclan then. Rainpaw tell Owlwing he is the new deputy. That means he will be the next leader. Finally, Rainpaw your ready to become a warrior."

Whitestar, the most loyal cat in Thunderclan, died. Rainpaw sent up a silent prayer to Starclan. _Please keep Snowstorm and Whitestar safe._

Rainpaw left the dead leader and found Owlwing. He was licking his wounds.

"Snowstorm is dead, and Whitestar appointed you deputy," Rainpaw said, "also Whitestar just died."

Owlwing blinked at him. Sadness, confusion, and oddly excitement flared in his eyes. He then quickly got up and jumped on to the Greatledge.

"All cats gather around for a clan meeting," Owlwing's yowl went through the camp.

Thunderclan gathered around who could still stay on their paws.

"I have sad news that Snowstorm and Whitestar are dead," Owlwing mewed, "I was appointed deputy before Whitestar died. Tonight, I will go to Moonpool and get my nine lives.

I also must appoint a deputy," Owlwing's gaze swept over each warrior, "my new deputy will be Moontail." Everyone's gaze went to the black she-cat. She just dipped her head.

"Moontail! Moontail!" the clan yowled at the top of their voice. Owlwing turned and went into his den. _Would he be a good leader, _Rainpaw thought.

**There is that long enough. I wrote this with a huge headache. So I am not pissed. I AM NOT PISSED!!** **Okay maybe I am. I hope you liked it though. Also make sure you post reviews on your favorite name (It can be from any clan), spelling mistakes, and a comment. Thank you FanGirl for making a comment.**


	12. Gathering

-1**I must say a couple of things before I go to the next chapter. I have to thank Nightsnake for your suggestions. (Even though I don't know how to create the dialogue more fluent but I will try). Also I don't take that as being rude, its true I know. My sentences are short and I need more description in my story. Well here is the next chapter.**

Rainpaw followed his friend, Dirtpaw, as they went to the Gathering. The leader and deputy led the way. Owlwing was now, Owlstar the leader of Thunderclan. Moontail followed him closely, they bother were talking to each other.

This was Rainpaws first Gathering but he didn't feel that excited. The last days since his father's death was a blur. Rainpaw felt too alone. He had no kin left at all. Dirtpaw fell back to walk beside Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw-," Dirtpaw started but Rainpaw flicked his tail in his friend's mouth.

"Don't ask, please," Rainpaw growled, "I don't want to hear about it. Can we just enjoy the Gathering?"

Dirtpaw nodded and they kept going. Not making a sound until they reached the fallen tree.

"Exciting isn't?" Dirtpaw asked while he jumped onto the fallen tree. Rainpaw just nodded and followed him. They quickly crossed the shaking tree.

When they got to the other side, two apprentices came up to them. A she-cat of Shadowclan and a tom of Windclan..

"Hello, I'm Weaslepaw from Windclan and this is Bluepaw form Shadowclan," Weaslepaw said while sitting down, "by your scent you probably are from Thunderclan."

"Yep, I'm Dirtpaw and this is Rainpaw," Dirtpaw said while sitting down beside Weaslepaw. Rainpaw just nodded his head and sat down beside Bluepaw.

Rainpaw looked around the small island. A big tree with branches sticking out of it lay in the middle. Four cats sat no the branch, one of the cats where Owlstar. _This must be the place where the leaders stand._ By the roots of the tree was four other cats. Moontail sat in the middle, her gaze shifting from cat to cat. _The deputies must sit on the roots._

Rainpaw looked at Bluepaw. She too was looking at the tree but was only looking at Owlstar and Moontail. _She doesn't know that Whitestar and Snowstorm are dead. _Rainpaw felt a lurch of sorrow in his throat.

"Who's Shadowclan's leader?" Rainpaw asked the grayish-blue she-cat.

"Shadowclan's leader is Ironstar, deputy is Lightfeet. Riverclan's leader is Stormstar, and the deputy is Marshtail. I am not sure but I think the leader for Windclan is Semstar, and the deputy is Redheart," she said while pointing to each of the leaders with her tail. Bluepaw narrowed her eyes as her gaze went to Owlstar and Moontail, "Who are they?"

Before he could answer, Stormstar yowled. The first Gathering of Rainpaws was about to start. Rainpaw couldn't help it, all of his sadness vanished into excitement.

"Owlwing, I must ask why are you up here?" Stormstar asked while looking over at him, "Where is Whitestar and Snowstorm."

"All clans, the deputy, Snowstorm, has died in a rogue attack," Owlstar said, sad yowls went through the crowd of cats. _I guess a lot of cats must know my father._

"I was appointed deputy, but sadly, Whitestar died too," another ripple of yowls rows from the clans, "but that does not mean Thunderclan is weak. We will fight harder to avenge the deaths."

"We all are sorry about the deaths," Semstar said, grief clouding her eyes, "Whitestar and Snowstorm where great warriors and my friend. Now Windclan has had rogues but they are gone now." Semstar nodded towards Ironstar to go next.

"We have had nothing in our clan, only fresh prey and new kits is what we had," Ironstar said proudly. Lightfeet scanned the crowd, "You may go now Stormstar."

"Twolegs have invaded our territory. They are scaring the prey and killing our cats with weird objects. The objects shoots a object out of its mouth. All of our apprentices except two have been killed," Stormstar said her gaze going to each of the leaders, "We need help, please."

"Please, we need help,'' Marshtail added quietly. She looked down really quickly after this.

"Thunderclan shall help you with hunting for a moon," Owlstar mewed while looking down at the cats.

"Thank you, Owlstar," Stormstar nodded her head gratefully. Marshtail too nodded her head.

"Windclan can not help," Semstar said, "we have our own problems. I'm deeply sorry about this, but we can barely feed ourselves."

"Riverclan, has just attacked us," Ironstar hissed, "I say if they can battle they can feed themselves."

"That was moons ago," Stormstar hissed at him. Ironstar just jumped down from the branch and flicked his tail to show to his clan to follow.

"We have nothing more to say," Ironstar said, "This Gathering is over."

Bluepaw said goodbye and followed her clan. Dirtpaw's gaze followed her. Rainpaw was worried by the look in his eyes.

"Do you like her?" Rainpaw asked slightly worried at the answer he was about to get. Dirtpaw didn't answer his question.

"Thunderclan, come," Owlstar said with a swift glance at the cats. Rainpaw and Dirtpaw said goodbye to Weaslepaw and followed Owlstar out.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I have finished the story. Well, in my notebook. I have a new idea for my next book. I hope you guys liked it. Also please comment.**


	13. Badger

-1**Hello people. This is my next chapter. I also hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Well here is the next chapter.**

Rainpaw awoke in the apprentice's den. Dirtpaw lay beside him his tail over his nose. Rainpaw got up slowly, trying not to wake up his friend. He looked around the small apprentice's den.

Sandpaw's wound had partly healed, and she was back. She slept with Graypaw beside her. His tail around her back. Rainpaw had to purr.

He padded outside with a yawn. The Gathering was two days ago. Thunderclan apprentice were hunting for Riverclan. While the Thunderclan warriors hunted for Thunderclan.

Rainpaw went over and grabbed a plump mouse from the fresh kill-pile. He ate it slowly savoring the taste. When he was done Owlstar came over to him.

"Today, you will have your warrior ceremony. So will Dirtpaw, Sandpaw, and Graypaw," Owlstar said. Rainpaw jumped up with excitement. Then he remembered his father.

"Sir, can I pick my warrior name," Rainpaw asked, hopefully.

"Sure what do you want your name to be then," Owlstar said giving him a confused look. Rainpaw told him and understanding filled his eyes.

"Okay, it will be at sun high tonight," Owlstar turned to leave, "go and hunt for Riverclan with Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dirtpaw. Also you can tell them the good news. Have fun." He left with a flick of his tail.

Rainpaw jumped over to the apprentice's den. When he arrived there, Sandpaw came out. He couldn't stop and ran right into her.

"Hey!" She yowled out, "What is the big deal you small furball."

"Sorry, Sandpaw," Rainpaw said while getting up, "but we're going to become warriors tonight."

"Really?" Sandpaw said, and Rainpaw nodded. The three apprentices jumped up in excitement like Rainpaw. They all looked at each other with excitement in their eyes.

"We also have to hunt for Riverclan today," Rainpaw said. Graypaw looked at Sandpaw with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you up to it?" Graypaw asked seeing the partly healed wound.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sandpaw said while putting her nose into his fur, "The wound will not re-open and Fernpool says the infection will not come back." Graypaw still looked worried but didn't say anything more.

They set off into the forest for the last time as apprentices. They quickly hunted and put the fresh kill-pile on the border. Riverclan cats waited there and took the prey. They left with a thanks.

They all turned and set off towards camp. A awful scent filled Rainpaw's open mouth. His hear dropped when he realized what it was.

"BADGER!" All four of the apprentices yowled. They looked around and saw it. It was a big black and white monster.

Dirtpaw jumped at it. The beast just flung a paw and sent him to the ground. Rainpaw, Graypaw, and Sandpaw attacked the badger.

Rainpaw went to its back and jumped on its back. He bit down hard on the neck. The horrible smell engulfed him but he held on.

The badger tried to get to him but couldn't with the others attacking it. Suddenly, Rainpaw was thrown off. He landed in a patch of wet moss.

Rainpaw looked over at his friends. They all where fighting for there life. Rainpaw jumped back on and dug his claws into the beast's neck. Red sticky blood oozed out. The beast roared and fell to his side. It gave a shudder and died.

Rainpaw dug his claws out and saw that one of his claws was cut and bleeding. He licked it but blood kept coming.

"Rainpaw,'' Graypaw came over. He had a long scratch on his side but it wasn't bleeding that bad, "are you okay."

"Yeah I am,'' Rainpaw said, "are the others okay?"

"Oh there fine," Graypaw said while the others came over. Dirtpaw had a cut along his face. It was bleeding, furiously. Sandpaw had gash on her leg. It wasn't very deep, so she would be okay. All of them were exhausted and dirty.

"Lets get back to camp," Dirtpaw said while swaying on his paws. Rainpaw pressed up on him so he wouldn't fall over. They then made their way back to camp.

Owlstar, Moontail, and Fernpool came over. Fernpool set off to heal their wounds while Sandpaw told them what happened.

"-then Rainpaw jumped and dug his claws into the badger's neck. It screamed and fell over, dead," Sandpaw said while Fernpool put cobwebs on her wound.

"Brave but foolish," Moontail said, looking at the apprentices with pride. Owlstar nodded and looked up. Clouds darkened the sky, threatening the clan with rain.

"Lets get you warrior ceremony started now," Owlstar said, "Fernpool are they well enough."

"Their fine," she said while looking at Rainpaw's broken claw.

"Okay we will have it now," Owlstar then set off towards the Greatledge.

"Fernpool, you are doing better then Shinypelt," Rainpaw said, "No cat thinks it is your fault that Snowstorm and Whitestar died. I don't blame you for Snowstorm's death. It was the fault of those rogues. You couldn't do anything because it was their time to go."

"Rainpaw…," she said, surprise in her eyes, "thanks." She turned and left with her tail in the air. Owlstar's yowl went through the air. It was time for Rainpaw to become a warrior.

**I know that the badger probably wouldn't have died but I had to kill the badger. I hope you guys like the story. I am going to try to finish the story today and tomorrow.**


	14. Warrior Ceremony

-1**Sorry guys I forgot to mention something in my last chapter. The thing with Fernpool was there because when Whitestar died he said that it wasn't her fault. That is why I put it there. Well now I am talking too much, here is the next chapter of the story , "A Storm."**

"Tonight, we will have the warrior ceremony for four apprentices and two kits will be apprenticed,'' Owlstar said while on the Greatledge.

"I, Owlstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. Graypaw, Dirtpaw, Sandpaw, and Rainpaw have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as warrior in their turn."

"Graypaw, Dirtpaw, Sandpaw, and Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Owlstar asked. Firepelt had used her life to save the clan from rogues. If she did, then so will I, Rainpaw thought.

"I do," Rainpaw said proudly. The others said the same thing as he did.

"Then by powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be Grayflood. Dirtpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dirtfall. Sandpaw, you shall be known as Sandstorm. Rainpaw, you requested this name, form this moment on you will be known as Rainstorm."

Rainstorm felt every eye on him. Yes, he had chosen this name from Snowstorm. Owlstar started again.

"Starclan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan." Stepping forward Owlstar rested his muzzle on top their heads in turn. They all gave him a respectful lick. Owlstar jumped back up on the Greatledge.

"Also Tigerkit and Goldenkit please come forward. You are six moons old and are ready to be apprenticed. Goldenkit shall become Goldenpaw. Her mentor will Birchstripe, you are strong and a wise warrior. This is your first apprentice so teach her well."

Birchstripe stepped forward and rubbed his nose with Goldenpaw. They went over and sat down by Blackheart.

"Also Tigerkit shall become Tigerpaw. It was a hard decision but Rainstorm shall be Tigerpaw's mentor. This is your first apprentice. Teach him all you know."

_Me? A mentor to a apprentice, _Rainstorm thought. He excitedly went up to Tigerpaw and rubbed noses. Tigerpaw was amazed at Rainstorm.

"Grayflood! Dirtfall! Sandstorm! Rainstorm! Tigerpaw! Goldenpaw!," the clan yowled. Just then it started to rain.

Rainstorm loved the rain. It felt good as he lifted his head up high. Suddenly a yowl went through the air. It was from Fernpool, she was staring at him. He then noticed what was happening.

White light shined on his fur. When the rain touched his fur it glowed white. He sat there stunned, little oak seeds were blowing around him.

"Rain and White shall come together to give us the Oak, " Fernpool mewed her eyes glazed over, "it is a new prophecy."

Rainstorm didn't know what to do. The clan just started to chant there names again. They knew Owlstar and Fernpool would handle it. Rainstorm then noticed something about his friend's names. They had to do with the old prophecy.

Gray shall flood the clans, Grayflood, Dirt shall fall, Dirtfall, Sand shall become a storm, Sandstorm. Rainstorm's name didn't go with the old prophecy because he picked it. Rainstorm looked up at Owlstar. _How did he know about that prophecy? I never told anyone except Whitestar. What is going on?_

**I know the cats kind of blown away the prophecy but hey I had to make it so they would say there names again. I know that Sandpaw's warrior name was from the book but it had to do with the prophecy. Hope you guys liked it.**


	15. Whitelight

-1**Here is the next chapter. My hands are sore from typing but it feels good to get these chapters over with. Here you guys go the next chapter.**

Owlstar had not talked to Rainstorm since the warrior ceremony. Not one cat even talked about the new prophecy. They all just thought that Owlstar and Fernpool were handling it. Not even Fernpool was talking about the prophecy to Rainstorm. He just ignored and spent more time with Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw was learning quickly. He was great at hunting, although he lacked the skills of fighting.

"Attack me," Rainstorm said in a irritated voice. Tigerpaw didn't move he just blinked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tigerpaw said in a innocent voice. Rainstorm struggled not to roll his eyes.

"You will not hurt me,'' Rainstorm growled, "now attack me, claws sheathed."

"No, then you will hurt me," The apprentice said while licking his paw.

"Then I will attack you," Rainstorm jumped at the little apprentices. He hit him and pinned him down. His face only a mouse tail away form the his apprentice's face, "now will you attack or are you too afraid?"

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes at Rainstorm. He pushed his legs up but Rainstorm was prepared for that. He flung in the air but using his tail as a ruder, he just fell on his paws neatly.

"Good, now you are learning, attack me," Rainstorm said relieved that his apprentice was finally listening. The little apprentice looked around and jumped.

Rainstorm dodged him and hit him in the side. Tigerpaw was flung into a pile of dirt. Dust flying everywhere, when it cleared Tigerpaw lay motionless.

Rainstorm hurried over to his apprentice, fearing the worst. Tigerpaw suddenly jumped and knocked over a surprised Rainstorm. Tigerpaw jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Good enough," Rainstorm purred, "but you missed one little thing." He shot his legs up, like Tigerpaw did, and Tigerpaw flew back into the dirt pile. The apprentice got up dusty, dirty, and exhausted.

"Can we go hunt?" Tigerpaw said while licking his dust covered fur. Rainstorm nodded and Tigerpaw vanished into some ferns.

"Come back to camp when your finished," Rainstorm yowled and a yowl cam back telling him that his apprentice heard.

Rainstorm looked up into the sky. The next Gathering was tonight. It was Tigerpaw's first gathering and Rainstorm's first gathering as a warrior.

Rainstorm started towards camp. No cloud was in the sky. It was going to be a perfect night for a gathering.

Tigerpaw was already back with two mice in his mouth. Rainstorm told him to give them to the elders, Moldpelt and Dalefur.

Rainstorm watched the little apprentice pad towards the elder's den. Owlstar came over to Rainstorm.

"You are training him well," Owlstar talked to him for the first time since his warrior ceremony. Rainstorm nodded and just licked his paw. He was about to ask Owlstar how he knew about the old prophecy, but Owlstar headed towards the nursery. Thornkit and Twikit were wrestling beside their mother. How did he know about the old prophecy, Rainstorm thought.

XxXxX

Tigerpaw stayed close to his mentor as they jumped off the fallen tree. Tigerpaw was looking around. His eyes showed excitement.

Bluepaw and Weaslepaw came forward. They too had been made warriors. Bluepaw was know Bluefeather and Weaslepaw was know Weaslestripe. Rainstorm told them that Dirtpaw was know Dirtfall.

"Is Dirtfall here?" Bluefeather said while looking over Rainstorm's shoulder.

"No, he is not here," Rainstorm said, worried by the look in Bluefeather's eyes.

"Oh," She looked down to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

Rainstorm saw that Tigerpaw was gone. He must be talking to another apprentice. A yowl form Owlstar meant the Gathering was about to start.

"Where is Riverclan?" Owlstar said, "they should be here by now."

"Windclan has not scented them near the border for about three days," Semstar said her gaze looking from cat to cat.

Suddenly, a white she-cat came in. Blood splattered her coat. She looked exhausted, while swaying on her paws.

"Riverclan had been forced to leave camp by rogues. I was sent to help but I fainted because of my wounds. That was about three days ago. I didn't wake up until now. I have no idea where they went," she then collapsed onto her side and didn't get up. Fernpool hurried over to her.

"She is alive but wounded badly," Fernpool said, "someone go get cobwebs."

A dark gray cat shot off to go find some. All the clan cats started to talk at once.

"Isn't that Whitelight from Riverclan?" Owlstar asked Fernpool. The medicine cat just nodded.

The dark gray cat was back with a paw full of cobwebs. Fernpool took them and carefully spread them over Whitelight's wounds.

"She will live but will need care," Fernpool said, "her clan is somewhere so another clan will need to take her in."

"Shadowclan will not take her in, she is our enemy," Ironstar said with a sneer.

"Windclan can't we have to much on our paws at the moment, " Semstar said while looking down at the wounded she-cat.

"Thunderclan will take her in then, "Owlstar said, "this Gathering is over."

All the cats split up and went towards the fallen tree. Rainstorm padded over to Fernpool. She was trying to wake the she-cat. Whitelight opened her eyes.

Rainstorm jumped up, startled. Her eyes where pure white. No wonder she is called Whitelight, Rainstorm thought.

Fernpool told her what is going on. Whitelight didn't say anything. She just got up, she was swaying on her paws. Rainstorm went and let her lean against him.

"Thanks," she said as they started towards the fallen tree. Rainstorm opened his mouth and a sweet scent entered his mouth. It was Whitelight's. Rainstorm looked over at her.

She was beautiful. Her glossy white pelt. Her glowing white eyes shined. Rainstorm couldn't help it he loved her.

They silently made their way to Thunderclan's camp. By the time they reached their Whitelight's wound was bleeding again. The clan already knew she was coming. They were discussing it but Rainstorm took no notice.

Fernpool lead Whitelight to the medicine cats den. Whitelight gave Rainstorm a thankful look then followed Fernpool. A weird felling was felt in his stomach.

I can't love her she is in a another clan. I have to stick to the warrior code. He then padded towards the warrior's den to get a greatly need rest.

**I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry you don't like the name Whitelight Mystra14 but I had picked that name before I even started to type the story. I hope you will keep reading. Thanks for all those that have been reading this. If read this please put a review in, thanks.**


	16. Love

-1**Hi guys. This is my next chapter. Also I have a new story named Soul Catcher please read and review that. Thanks.**

There was no sign of any Riverclan cats. Many warriors tried to find them but couldn't. Whitelight wanted to help but Fernpool wouldn't let her.

Whitelight's wound wasn't healing that fast. It had gotten infected and she wasn't let out of the medicine cat's den. Rainstorm told Tigerpaw to hunt for Whitelight and Fernpool.

The dark apprentice like that because he loved hunting. Rainstorm purred at his apprentice's excitement. Rainstorm didn't go and see Whitelight. He may accidentally say something stupid and unwise.

She tried to talk to him but he ignored her. He would either leave camp or go and pretend to make dirt. Then he would slip out and go hunting.

One day, Rainstorm was coming back with prey in his mouth. It was night so only two cats were up. That was Moontail and Hawkfur who were guarding camp.

Rainstorm dropped his catch on the fresh kill-pile. Suddenly he felt a weight go on top of him. He was about to yowl but the weight above him said, "Hush!"

"Whitelight," Rainstorm said, relived and worried at the same time, "get off you great stupid furball."

"You can't call a she-cat a stupid furball," she said but still got off him.

"I can if they try to scare me out of my own fur," Rainstorm murmured.

"I wouldn't do that if you would stop ignoring me," Whitelight said in a slightly hurt voice.

"Well…I'm busy," Rainstorm said defending himself, "I have to go hunt now."

"You just went hunting," Whitelight pointed out with a purr while licking her paw.

"I mean I have to go make dirt,'' Rainstorm said rather quickly.

"That would be the tenth time you made dirt today," Whitelight said with another purr.

"I'm going to sleep," Rainstorm said, "I am very tired. Goodnight, Whitelight."

Without another word he turned and padded towards the warrior's den. He heard Whitelight pad back to Fernpool's den. Rainstorm felt even worse.

XxXxX

Whitelight still tried to talk to him but he just said he was busy. After awhile she stopped all together. Rainstorm didn't feel any better.

Tigerpaw was worried for his mentor. He always looked smaller, smaller then usual. Rainstorm tried to act normal but couldn't. He had to tell Whitelight he loved her.

So one night he left the warrior's den, quietly. He went by the entrance of Fernpool's den. Whitelight lay near the entrance.

"Whitelight, Whitelight," Rainstorm said quietly trying not to wake up Fernpool. Whitelight opened her eyes. Her white eyes shined in the moonlight.

"Now who is wanting to talk to me," she purred as she stretched a leg.

"Whitelight," Rainstorm didn't know how to continue, "I love you."

"Well that is a relief because I'm the same with you," Whitelight said plainly while licking her paw and wiping it over her face.

Rainstorm couldn't answer because a yowl went throught the air, "Riverclan is coming," was Blackheart's yowl.

**Another chapter is finished. Did anyone think that Whitelight would love him back. Review and say it in there that you did.**


	17. The Battle

-1**We are very close to the end, only a couple of chapter's left. Then I will start of my next story "Soul Catcher."**

Whitelight jumped up and followed Rainstorm to the entrance of the camp. Her fur brushing his a couple of times. Rainstorm stopped at the entrance.

Riverclan cats sat at the entrance. Stormstar and Marshtail at the front. Owlstar cam up to them.

"Thunderclan is relieved that you are back, but why are you here?" Owlstar asked his tail neatly over his paws.

"We ask you for your assistance," Stormstar said, "Riverclan, alone, can't defeat all of those rogues."

"Did you ask Semstar for assistance too?" Owlstar asked, Semstar nodded and said, "Windclan will come when a Thunderclan warrior will come and get them. We know Shadowclan will not help us."

"Thunderclan will help then," Owlstar said, then turned to Moontail, "Get Blackheart, Silverclaw, Grayflood, Sandstorm, Tigerpaw, Goldenpaw, and then you myself, Rainstorm, and Whitelight."

In a little bit of time, half of Thunderclan was there. Tigerpaw was at Rainstorm's side with Whitelight on the other side. She hadn't moved since coming over. Rainstorm went closer to her but she moved over.

Rainstorm didn't say anything in case he offended her. They followed Riverclan out. Owlstar went over to Rainstorm.

"Rainstorm, go and get Windclan," Owlstar said, "we will be at Riverclan's camp. Just follow our scents to find us. Windclan cats will be waiting at the border.

Rainstorm nodded and left. He could feel Whitelight's gaze burn into him. He almost went back to tell her where he was going but he would lost time.

As he go to the border of Windclan a cat sat there. It was Weaslestripe. Behind was Semstar, Redheart, and Darkfur. Rainstorm was shocked to see how matted their fur was.

Without out a word they went towards Riverclan. They didn't have to say a thing. Cat's lives were going to be lost tonight. By the time they got to the camp, the rogues were gone. Rainstorm shocked went over to Whitelight.

"How did this happen?" Rainstorm asked Whitelight who had a gash on her leg.

"Most of the rogues were gone," She explained, "they were moving on. Only a small bunch was left. Rainstorm licked her wound, she gave his ear a lick.

"Whitelight!" Stormstar came over with Marshtail following beside her, "why didn't you come looking for your clan?" Whitelight started to explain but Stormstar stopped her.

"No I don't want to hear it. You are banned from Riverclan," Stormstar said, "your clan should be first."

Whitelight was shaking. Her eyes full of grief and pain as she watched Stormstar and Marshtail pad away. Suddenly a horrible scent entered Rainstorm's open mouth. The rogues were coming back.

Rogues came pouring into the Riverclan camp. Rainstorm stepped protectively in front of Whitelight. She just jumped over him and bit at the nearest rogue.

Suddenly, Razor jumped on top of Rainstorm and held him down. He hissed in Rainstorm's ear, "Well, well its little kitty here. I seen you got smaller."

Rainstorm wrestled with the huge cat. They clawed and bit at each other. Razor had gotten fatter since there last battle. Rainstorm easily clawed at his enemy. Razor yowled in pain and sunk his long claws into Rainstorm's belly.

Horrible, intense pain flooded all of Rainstorm's senses. He gave a lurch and died. He was on his way to Starclan. It had began to rain.

**Cliffe, yep. Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter there is more. Hope you liked it.**


	18. StarClan

-1**Hi guys (and girls) this is my next chapter. Last chapter is when Rainstorm supposedly died. Well here you go. This one and the next chapters are going to be short.**

Rainstorm awoke warm and didn't fell any pain. The blood was gone from his white fur and so was the wound. This must be Starclan.

Rainstorm was in a forest with three other cats. They were Firepelt, Whitestar, and Snowstorm. They looked at Rainstorm with pride and love. Rainstorm felt anger bubble up in him.

"I can't die," Rainstorm pleaded while getting up, "There's Dirtfall, Sandstorm, Grayflood, and Whitelight. I just told Whitelight I loved her and she loved me. I can't die yet."

"Rainstorm, you are going back," Whitestar purred, "you have fulfilled the prophecy."

"What?" asked, confused. Firepelt took a step forward.

"Gray shall flood the clans, that has happened," Firepelt went and sat down by a pool of water. She flicked her tail to Rainstorm to come over.

In the pool showed the battle below. Grayflood was fighting the rogues with a seen determination in his eyes. He was attacking with a second glance. He helped any cat in trouble even of different clan.

"Grayflood is helping all the clans there, not just Thunderclan," Firepelt said, "Dirt shall fall, that to has happened."

Rainstorm saw Dirtfall fighting by Rainstorm's body. Grief and anger flared in his eyes. Rainstorm turned to Firepelt.

"I don't get it?" Rainstorm said all of three of the cats purred.

"Dirtfall was named Dirt because all thought he was evil but know they see. The evil in Dirtfall has fallen," Firepelt explained.

"Sand shall become a storm," Whitestar said, "Sandstorm only felt one emotion all her life. Anger, because of her mother's death. Then she met Grayflood. He taught her all the emotions, especially love. Know she is a storm of emotions. In a good way."

Rainstorm remembered Sandstorm as a kit. She hated him always. Rainstorm couldn't believe how much has happened since then.

"I have two questions," Rainstorm said, "How did Owlstar know about the prophecy and what is the new prophecy about."

"Owlstar was told about the prophecy when he got his nine lives. For the new prophecy will be understandable in time."

"Rain shall fall with blood," Snowstorm finally said something, "Rain is going to fall back to the world."

Snowstorm padded over and set his muzzle to his son's forehead. White flashed over him. His father's scent engulfed him.

**I know the prophecy explanation kind of sucked but I couldn't think of anything else. There is only two chapters after this.**


	19. Death of the Leader

-1**Here is the next chapter, only one more chapter after this. There will be 20 chapter in all.**

Rainstorm felt himself fall. He opened his closed eyes. Cats were battling everywhere. Rogues were everywhere.

Rainstorm spotted the one cat he just had to kill. He jumped and dug his claws in. Razor turned his head and saw Rainstorm. His eyes grew wide and big in shock.

"I killed you how are you alive?" Razor said stunned.

"Because I have cats watching over me," Rainstorm bit down hard on the rogues leaders neck. Blood welled up between his teeth.

Razor shrieked a horrible screech. All the cats there that night will remember it. Razor collapse to the ground and died. Rainstorm let go of his neck.

Rainstorm looked up and saw that everyone had stopped battling to watch. The three clans took no notice of the rogues and the rogues took no notice of the clan cats. Rainstorm took his claws out of Razor.

"Any other rogue want to die," Rainstorm yowled addressing the whole clan, "if not leave."

The rogues were out of there in a flash. Whitelight, Grayflood, Sandstorm, Dirtfall, and his apprentice, Tigerpaw came up. The rain had stopped and the sun parted throught the clouds. It was a day to remember.

**Ah, Razor is dead and peace is back. There is one final chapter left.**


	20. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ THIS! If you remember me talking about my new story "Soul Catcher." I can not do that story anymore because some person (not naming) has told me I can't. Well I don't care I will just write another story like it but I won't make it were people pick your clan cats names. Well here is the last chapter. Or Epilogue if you will.**

Rainstorm ate a pigeon with Grayflood beside him. Rainstorm remember the first time he met Grayflood.

"Grayflood, remember the first day we met?" Rainstorm asked, Grayflood nodded, "I knew you weren't telling us something, what was it."

"I'm sorry Rainstorm but I can not say," Grayflood looked over at the nursery where his kits where, Dragonkit and Stormkit, "All I have to say is that my parents didn't leave me, I left them."

Rainstorm nodded and finished to pigeon. His kits Eaglekit, Oakkit, Featherkit, Snowkit, and Lightkit came running over to him. Whitelight followed them.

Whitelight had been allowed to stay with Thunderclan. She laid down beside him. Her sweet scent engulfed him. Life was good.

**I know short but nice. I guess we will never know what happened to Grayflood before he met the clans. We also won't know what is with the new prophecy. Actually I am writing another story that has to do with Rainstorm's kits. Also my new story will be called "Soul." Thanks for reading my story. I know it wasn't very descriptive but hey I am not going to be a writer. I just do this in my spare time and it is fun.**

**-RM-**


End file.
